War Across all Times 1
by Yamasaki Amanohara
Summary: A fantasical war stories with interesting plot and war techniques. A little poetry could be found then and now to add onto the mood, and the ambience


Chapter 1

The escape.

1159 August 13, When Tenno Minamiya succeeded the throne, as the first ever, King of the Kashikoi Island, he was well loved by his people, respected for his intelligence, and the foresight, that no one ever had.

Then one day, one fateful day, a sorcerer entered his palace and has a secret talk. No one knew what it was all about, and it seemed after that, there had been a major change in his attitude. That visit, changed the entire history.

Not long after that visit, Tenno ordered that the whole of Kashikoi Island was to be divided into 9 parts.

Families were separated. Land was divided. People, villagers, took up arms to protect the lines from being divided, but it was futile. People were killed as a result. Even the most secretive rebel was killed, as if there were an unknown mysterious force that had seen it all through.

Families were broken, Life were hard, suicide were a common sight,

The smell of rot stanched the city.

No one knows why the Emperor did so. No one knew what happened between the Emperor and the Sorcerer. No one knew what they had discussed about. No one knew anything,

Citizens were angered on the current situations. Many took up arms and signed on as warrior of their new elected country, hoping to eradicate, The Imperial Clan, even Tenno himself.

In the late night of September 15 1159, Izumi Nari, the newly elected king of Minna, called forth the leaders of the neighboring country. And a secret meeting was being held in the palace of Minna. He initiated on a full fledged surprise attack on Tenno, with the aid of his neighboring countries.

Initially, Lord Izumi made an invitation for the leader of the whole Kashikoi to stand up together against the Tenno. It ended off with forming an alliance with just three countries. Mono, Tatakau, and Aru, formed the alliance. The rest think nothing on the change of way Kashikoi Island is now governed, while some were just to afraid of casualties.

Then, the leader of Mono, Tadakatsu, the leader of Tatakau, Kuchiki, the leader of Aru, Mitsunari, Joined in the alliance, and named themselves,

The Dawn of Kashikoi, The new ally who was supported by three great rulers, Tadakatsu of Mono, Kuchiki of Tatakau, and Mitsunari of Aru. Tenno knew about the alliance, but nothing could be done. They were no longer in the same country as Tenno, and they will take no orders

That one very thing that was made sure of, was that although Retsu was the capital of Kashikoi, She did not take sides, and this made the plot possible.

The discussion continued for about 3 in the morning. All allied warriors and soldiers were allowed to rest themselves, Till 2 in the afternoon,

The Dawn of Kashikoi would prepare all the necessities during the evening.

This was the plan. The plan that the alliance discussed, and would carry out,

During the following evening, 16 September 1159, Mono and Tatakau troops were to take on the Imperial soldiers in the Palace ground itself. One aim was to create a major decrease in the opponents' morale, while the other was to tire out the opponent, And to have a good sleep, Where the night shifters, The Aru and Minna army, Would march down to the Imperial main camp, burn the whole main camp, and to massacre all the Imperial forces, of course, if Tenno were to escape amidst the fires, Izumi and Mitsunari were to give chase, and throw Tenno out off rule. With the help of mounted warriors to decrease the possibilities of escaping, nothing should ever go wrong in this plot.

Nari explained all the details to all his allies, all queries were answered, and no doubts were left in all their heart. All, Look forward for the arrival for tomorrow, the fall of Tenno.

Around 4 o'clock in the evening, Tenno sensed something. He sensed that somehow, the ambience was getting much more tensed compared to the morning. He felt unwell, and went into his room for a rest.

He sat at the bed and brood over it. He just could not explain the fear in him. Just as he was about to get up from his bed, he heard footsteps. To be precise, he heard roars of soldiers from afar. Thinking that it was just his imagination, Tenno shoved that thought aside, and was about to lie down,

When he heard something, again…

He thought he heard someone yell his name. He got up. The Castle door burst open. He heard it loud and clear. He then rushed to the main hall but did not see anything, and only heard some commotion outside the palace. He had the impulse to step out of his compound, but found that he has no courage to do so. He held back, and sat on the floor, stunned.

(Has the curse now come true that my empire will fall?)

Hands on his ears, with the eyes shut tightly, sweat dripping to the ground with a crisp tone, Tenno was trying his very best to fight his inner voice.

(No, He is lying!)

**"No, he was telling the truth, My Lord."**

Tenno was stunned upon hearing this. He tried to keep his eyes shut,

but his eyes snapped open.

**"Who's there? Answer me, Who Goes there? You do have the guts to enter the palace without my…"**

At the same time, a voice resounded in his head.

**"Tenno My Lord, Have you forgotten me? Let me give you a clue. How about, Minamiya Tennosuke?"**

**"It's Ridiculous, It's Downright Impossible! I was the one who…"**

**"Killed him? Is that so? Is that what you are going to tell me?"**

**"So, you are trying to tell me that, YOU KILLED ME, YOU KILLED YOUR FATHER, TENNO, MINAMIYA TENNOSUKE, IN ORDER TO SUCCEED MY POSITION?"**

"What are you here for, father? Tenno Minamiya asked, For the first time in his life, politely."

"Although you killed me, I have been watching you from above. Now, My son, Run, To the Eastern Kashikoi, You will find my answer, There. This shall be my last prophesize for you. From now on, you have to watch your back. Watch it, while you are still, alive…"

Tenno was stunned once more. At the same time, He could sense that his fathers' silhouette was gone, Together with the commotion outside the palace.

Tenno lied on the ground, and fell asleep.

He thought he heard a report, reporting the casualties that were resulted a few minutes ago. It was something like more than 1300 dead and around 400 seriously injured. Then, he continued sleeping. Tenno sure had been into a very deep scare.

**"Hot. I smelt something burning."**

**"Wake up, my Lord, please hurry, there is a fire in the palace, we have to run!"**

Tenno jolted awake.

**To the East. Quick, Mono, Tatakau, Aru, Mae, Jin, Hei, Just Go. Prepare to leave for the East side. My father said so. Please hurry. Go. Go towards the East.**

The Emperor headed eastwards, Intending to settle at the Far East (current Mae), But two huge alliance of The Dawn of Kashikoi appeared before him.

Of which, Tadakatsu and Kuchiki participated aggressively in the attack, and eliminated more than 1000 Imperial soldiers. Tenno kept running around…

Knowing that there is no escape ahead, Emperor Minamiya retreated the remaining troops to the Far Western country of the Island, Nozomu

Then, before the split, Nozomu was a sacred Buddhist area that was named after Temple Nozomu itself. It was built by his Father before this Dynasty was set. One of the rule of this temple, that make it very unusual, was that if a disturbance were to be caused around the premises, the monk warriors will have the permission to kill, under the name of being disrespectful to the gods.

However, before reaching Nozomu, The sky blue flag stood against him. Izumi Nari of Minna started the battle of Enden.

(Where the hack is the Aru troops? I cannot possibly win this battle alone, Tenno is not to be provoked when he is at his desperate moments. Mitsunari should know this very well.)

Tenno began to fear. He began to think back the time when his father knelt to him and cursed the fall of his Clan.

"Although he is not my real father, he brought me up, well fed, and well educated."

He subconsciously took up a metal staff from nearby, and started attacking the Minna troops. His attack was near invincible. The speed of his staff was too fast to be seen. The direction and movement of attack too, was highly unpredictable.

Hundreds of soldiers fell under his staff as he recited a poem,

That poem was last recited by his adopted father, Minamiya Tennosuke, when Tenno was very young.

**Color of the flower,**

**Has already faded away,**

**While in idle thoughts,**

**My life passes vainly by.**

**As I watch the long rains by.**

From afar, the battle was seen, bloody enough to make the Chief Monk sad. The monk recited his usual poem, Created by Ono no Komachi, which happen to be the same poem recited by Tenno.

From where Temple Nozomu stood, the Head of the Monk gave a sign. A permission to kill those who cause disturbance in the holy area. This greatly aided Emperor Minamiya to secure the war,

Within minutes, the entire battlefield was taken care of. Sensing that the tide had been turned, Izumi Nari escaped, leaving the rest of his troops behind,

Sweating…

Soon after the battle, Lord Tenno resided at Nozomu. He rested his troops at the temple and healed his injured soldiers. Then, He noticed that all living beings in this world undergo a certain cycle, and began to understand the pattern of life

He searched for the chief monk for countless nights, and failed to reach him in countless occasions, all the strength and weaknesses of all beings were taken in consideration when penning them down in his scroll. Upon the Dawn.

Tenno decided to be ordained as a Monk. And so, He continued to search for the Chief Monk to have a talk with him…


End file.
